The present invention relates to a magnetic head of the type using a magnetoresistive (MR) element.
An MR element is well known in the art as an element whose electric resistance varies in response to a magnetic flux. Typically, a magnetic head using such an element is used in the magnetic recording and playback art for the purpose of reproducing a signal which is stored over the full width of a magnetic tape for the quick review of information signals which are also stored in the tape, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 55-8638 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 58-33610 by way of example. This kind of magnetic head includes a metal member for supporting an MR element, a permanent magnetic for developing a bias magnetic field which is to be applied to the MR element, and metal lead members electrically interconnected to the MR element. All these members are received and fixed in place in a casing made of synthetic resin while being held in a predetermined positional relationship.
Such a prior art magnetic head is produced by placing the metal member and metal lead members in predetermined positions inside a metal mold, then pouring synthetic resin into the metal mold to embed them in the resultant casing while, in the event of molding, rigidly mounting the MR element and permanent magnet in a cavity defined in a part of the casing in predetermined positional relationship, and then electrically connecting the metal lead members to the MR element. In this manner, the various members have to be installed and fixed in place accurately in a predetermined positional relationship, increasing the number of production steps required and hampering automatic production of magnetic heads.